The Annizilator Wave Event
Anizilator Wave ''' Event Synopsis In an effort to expand his empire, Annixilus leads an invasion army from the Mirror Universe into the positive matter universe. History Annihilation Day, minus 41 A prison ship holding the Smuggler Alliance leaders mysteriously disappears. Annihilation Day, minus 40 Temporal anomalies are seen throughout the universe. Annihilation Day, minus 7 Gog informs the Dominators that “something wonderful” is going to happen. Anizilator Day From a crack in time comes the Anizilator Wave, an immense army commanded by Annixilus, bent on conquering the positive matter universe and adding its territory to his own. 3 of the outer galaxies are destroyed as the first casualties of the invasion. Annihilation Day, plus 7 The Brown Lantern Corps assembles to stop the threat of the wave. Meanwhile, Zeus VII in the outer galaxies is ambushed by the wave (both the cosmic wave and the military fleet. As the Wave arrives at the BL HQ Planet, the Corps meets it head on. The Corps is overwhelmed. They barley survive. Annihilation Day, plus 11 The Brown Lantern leader merges with the Central Power battery. The Leader meets Revo, who is busy overseeing a mass evacuation of a planet. As he works to open a stargate so that the citizens of the planet can flee, the Wave arrives. Deciding to take on the Wave's fleet, they inflict heavy casualties on the Wave and eventually come into conflict with Annixilus. As the two attempt to destroy Annixilus and end the invasion, Revo is momentarily incapacitated, allowing Annixilus to destroy the planet and claim his Bands. Annixilus is subjected to a mental assault from the BL leader who uses the hivemind that the Wave operates on to cause mass confusion and begin assaulting each other. The BL Lantern leader then flees. ' Annihilation Day, plus 12 Michael becomes aware and decides to investigate the wave whereabouts. On Earth, an extremist, he bans labor unions and stops unit from invervening. In an effort to stop immagrants and other races from entering America by commiting mass genocide, he opens a portal to the Waves Forces. The Wave kills him and attacks Washington D.C. Michael sends them back into space, but at the cost of a fellow government operative. Michael soon learns that the Wave possesses an immense weapon called the Harvester of Sorrow, a weapon capable of destroying entire planets. Annihilation Day, plus 17 Annixilus, sends his Seekers, including their leader Ravenous, after the leaders of the most powerful planets. They soon attack Ruba III during the day. Annihilation Day, plus 19 The Seekers attack the Olympians of Olympus, Zeus repels them. Gog finally meets Annixilus, creating an alliance, forming the Wave and Gog’s machinations. Annihilation Day, plus 20 Tenebrous and Aegis forge an alliance with Annixilus. Annihilation Day, plus 21 As The Spectral Force informs Michael of the threat posed by Aegis and Tenebrous, Ravenous and his Seekers attack. Finishing as they begin their assault, the Spectral Force devastates the Seekers and sends Ravenous and the remaining deities during the attack back to Annixilus, demanding they return to the Mirror Universe. Annihilation Day, plus 40 Gog meets Aegis and Tenebrous, agreeing to help them find Kronos and enact their revenge. Annihilation Day, plus 41 A Wave fleet led by Admiral Salo attacks the Krillian world Jkis'llo. Despite being assisted by the Dominator fleet, the Krillian army stationed there is destroyed after the arrival of the Harvester of Sorrow. Annihilation Day, plus 47 Michael and Hercules destroy the cosmic wave that powers the Wave, they then fight the pantheons and the Xhadows cause them to flee by defeating the Dream deity of the Wave forces. Michael gives his sister Katerina the Super-K bracelets to become Super Katerina. Annihilation Day, plus 79 The Wave has destroyed 80 Dominator Galaxies and 60 planets of the Krillians and many citizens are slaughtered. Kronos defeated by Tenebrous and Aegis. With the arrival of the Kronos-weapon, a weapon used to wipe out entire existences of things and people. The planet Earth is raided, Michael leads the last force against the wave under Anixilus and Ravenous, with the help of the Olympians, Hule, Smuggler Alliance(under the members who disappeared) Bentari, Cyclomedians, Rubans, Space Pirates, various allies, Krillians, numerous pantheons, and even the Xhadows. They and their human allies journey to the planet New Forge, where the leaders strike back against the forces of Gog’s machinations and the wave by launching missiles the size of entire building complexes and decimating the forces. Super Katerina and Magnetica, Poliomos, Highmaster, and the other leaders fight Ravenous, with support from incoming forces like the Nimons and races from other galaxies. With the arrival of Hercules and Revo, Super-Katerina finally defeats Ravenous by using the 4x Super-Katerina blast to send him hurtling into the sun. Gog reveals he has no interest in Annixilus schemes and then prepares to release Kronos, but the Spectrionex arrives, fulfilling the duty of killing Gog. But this leaves Kronos imprisoned. Michael heads deeper into the Wave over New Forge, rejoined by his allies. They're briefly aided by the BL leader and Revo, who then journeys to stop the Wave in other galaxies. Meanwhile, the Zeus VII joins the fray and helps even the odds with the arrival of the Vorlans and other high-races. The New Forge Highmaster releases Kronos. A enraged Kronos obliterates the nearby Wave forces and destroys the nearest star system. Kronos destroys the pantheon of the Wave forces, except for the last one, who is slaughtered by Xhessimor. On New Forge, Highmaster detects the forces from the Mirror Universe’s version of Anillon and New Forge as reinforcements, but unsespecting help from the Xhadows and Chronarchs arrives as a huge Xhadow armada appears and decimates the Waves forces. The forces of Anillon open a wormhole to destroy the remaining forces,then reverse the cosmic wave. Michael finally reaches the center of the Anizilator Wave, attacking Annixilus himself. As Annixilus overpowers his attacker, he's surprised when Michael becomes a White Ranger and fights off Annixilus easily, twisting the balance of power. With Annixilus slightly on par, Michael focuses his Samas and rips Annixilus organs out until he reaches his rod, then he sends an energy blast through and roasts Annixilus, killing him. Michael takes his rod and leaves at the same time shutting down the time-shield around his flagship in which the Vorlans destroy the ship. Annihilation Day, plus 227 Kronos is weakened from his capture. Annihilation Day, plus 281 Tenebrous and Aegis are found by Nyrelahotep and Xhessimor. ' '''